Toys and playthings involving the extraction of objects from a container are well known in the art. Typically, such toys are designed to allow a child to extract objects, such as blocks or balls, from a container in a serial or random sequence. However, few known toys are designed to allow for the sequential extraction and separation of interconnected objects from a container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,617 discloses an educational toy wherein a plurality of discrete, flexible, fabric sheet elements are contained within a dispenser box. The individual sheet elements may be stacked flat, folded and stacked, or interleaved to allow for serial dispensing through an aperture in the top surface of the dispenser box. Unfortunately, this toy suffers from several disadvantages. First, after all of the sheet elements have been extracted from the dispenser box, they must by restacked/interleaved within the dispenser box. Second, this toy does not provide a mechanism for preventing more than one of the sheet elements from being simultaneously extracted from the dispensing box. As a result, a child may inadvertently remove more than one of the sheet elements at a time, requiring the dispenser box to be refilled more often. Finally, the toy does not require the interconnection of the sheet elements prior to placement within the dispenser box, thereby limiting the educational value and physical demands of the toy.